Far From Home
by Sukuangtou
Summary: As the harsh months of winter melt away, Norway lets toddler Iceland out of the house to explore their garden. But, a moments back turned could mean he may never see his baby brother again. One-shot.


Spring brought great change to the once dreary and dull woodland; lush emerald grass carpeted the hard ground in a soft blanket while the trees, in the previous months dying skeletons that creaked even in the lightest wind, became sprinkled with oval leaves of the brightest colour. Moss clung to fallen branches in scrappy clusters, catching morning dew within their curls that twinkled in the morning sunlight while animals slowly began to emerge from their winter's hibernation, stretching and sniffing at the air for signs of danger.

But for Norway, the spring meant he could finally let Iceland out of the house after being cramped inside for weeks on end, the toddler easily becoming bored crawling around the same room each day while Norway lazily watched the outside world, wishing for warmer weather.

Now, the tot was curiously exploring the world around him on his grubby hands and knees while the elder tended to the small vegetable garden they owned, making use of the sun while it lasted and pulling at trespassing weeds so he could sow new seeds.

Of course, this also meant the other child could get outside too…

"Norway!" Denmark cried as he clambered out of the forest towards the little wooden hut resting in the clearing, in his stretched up hand a number of limp rabbits and a squirrel, "Look what I caught!" Norway glanced up at the nation towering above him, raising an eyebrow at the mud smudged messily across his face, shirt, trousers and just about everywhere else on his body as well as his hunting equipment. A giant grin was ridiculously plastered over his face as he eagerly showed off his prizes like an overexcited child, one hand on his hip.

"You will be washing your own clothes then," He finally said, turning back to the stubborn plant in front of him that refused to be pulled out of the ground, "I won't do it"

"Aww, but Norway," Denmark whined, lowering the animals and pouting, "It wasn't my fault! They were hard to catch!"

"Ok, sure, why don't you go skin them then?" The nation replied, not bothering to look up this time. Denmark hovered for a moment, before finally turning and stomping away, mumbled words leaving his lips. Shaking his head, Norway chuckled lightly as he sat up on his knees and dusted off his dirty hands, twisting around to face his baby brother who had been playing happily with a vibrant butterfly.

"Fancy some lunch…" The words died on his lips as he met an open space, empty of the toddler.

"Iceland?" He called, climbing to his feet and turning a full spin as he tried to catch sight of the ivory-haired boy, "Iceland?" Nothing, not even an untranslatable gurgle the tot did every time his name was said. Sickly panic gradually began to spin in the pit of Norway's stomach, a huge lump forming in the back of his throat. He'd only been turned a minute, surely the child couldn't have gotten far?

"Iceland!" He called again, spinning to face the forest and cupping his hands around his mouth to enhance the sound. When no little reply followed, Norway took off running, sprinting down the side of the hut in case the toddler had wandered off after Denmark.

"You ok, Nor?" The elder asked as he appeared around the corner, eyes wide and expression alarmed. In front of him the captured animals were weakly dangling from a wooden pole placed between four branches that stood in an 'x' shape, a glistening knife in his hands ready to cut the fur away. Scanning the area, Norway swallowed before spinning around to face Denmark.

"Is Iceland with you?" His voice was fast, scared, which only helped to wring the terror in his stomach more.

"Iceland? I thought he was with you," Denmark frowned, cocking his head in confusion. Norway shook his head as he desperately kept his eyes on the treeline, still hoping to spot the child.

"H-he was with me but…He's gone," Denmark's river blue eyes grew in size as he walked up to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Where did you last see him?" He asked; his tone unnaturally serious and clam. Turning to face where he's came, Norway nodded towards the vegetable patch.

"Over there, a few minutes before you turned up, he…He was playing a-and I turned away which was _so stupid_…"

"Hey, calm down" Denmark hushed, wrapping his arms around his lightly sobbing brother, "We'll find him. Let me get my bow and arrows and we'll go and find him, ok?" Feeling a nod against his chest, Denmark pulled away, jogging over the dead animals and smacking the knife's point into the fine wood of the pole for use later, then grabbed his discarded hunting set. Going back to Norway, who was now searching the tree-line, he gently took hold of his hand.

"Come on," He smiled encouragingly, pulling his brother away from their home "Let's go find him"

* * *

He wasn't entirely sure what he was looking at, but it seemed to like him as the long pointed snout tipped with a black nose kept reaching down to sniff at him, the funny not-sticks between it's ears catching on the bark of the tree behind him. Squealing, he stretched out and placed his tiny hand onto the shiny nose, causing the animal to spook and jump back a few paces before turning it's head back again.

Several others without the not-sticks circled him from a distance, stamping their pointed…Feet? Toes? He didn't know, sparking his curiosity to get a closer look. Rocking forward so he could tumble over on hands and knees, he asked them what they were, glancing up at them with intrigues lavender eyes. They refused to answer him though, instead choosing to move away and keep their fluffed-up tails at him.

Huffing in annoyance, he wiggled backwards so he was sitting on his bottom, almost toppling over onto his back in the process. Sticking his filthy hand in his mouth to pass the time, he peered around to try and see his brother.

Shouldn't they be eating soon? Big brother always gave him a yummy mix of warm oats and milk while telling him stories of his adventures in the woods. Although he didn't understand some of the things he said, he would always listen carefully, even if big brother didn't answer his questions either.

Feeling his stomach growl, he whimpered, causing the animals to watch him with large eyes. Why wasn't he being fed yet? And where was big brother? He couldn't see him anywhere. Maybe he was hiding? It was his favourite game, big brother jumping out from behind a blanket and shouting, "Peek-a-boo!" So he must be hiding now, waiting to be found. Nodding at his new purpose, he scrambled back into a crawling position and headed off into the trees, now it was his turn to surprise his big brother!

* * *

"Norway, it's getting dark…" Denmark said quietly, watching his determined brother march on along the animal trail. Either the younger brother didn't hear him or he was ignoring him as he continued his frantic search, scurrying from bush to bush and constantly calling for Iceland.

A tightened feeling clutched agonisingly at Denmark's chest, knowing that they needed to turn back before night set in and the animals of the dark startled prowling. Bow and arrows were all good in the daytime, but without a clue where to shoot they would be useless in a few hours.

"Norway," He tried again, making his voice sterner, causing his heart to break and shatter when said person froze still, hands clenched, "We need to go back, in the morning when the light is better-"

"No," Norway growled, whirling around to face Denmark, hands still fisted in painfully tight balls, "No, I won't leave him! H-he could hurt or trapped and he won't have a clue where he is, I won't leave him, I _won't_" By now tears were freely falling down his cheeks, but Norway simply brushed them away with the light blue sleeve of his tunic, they were of no use to him, "If we go now s-something will get him, will _kill_ him, Denmark, and as my duty of a big brother I have to find and protect him!"

"And as my duty as a big brother," Denmark took hold of his shoulders, leaning down so he was eye level with the devastated nation, "I have to protect _you_. Tell me Norway, what use are we to Iceland if _we're _the ones killed?" His younger sibling stiffened, dropping his gaze to the ground, "In the morning, first thing, I promise you we will carry on searching for him, but for now we must head back home, Norway, for Iceland's sake as well as our own"

"B-but he's only a baby," Norway wept, bringing his hands to his face, "He's going to be so scared and hungry, I shouldn't have turned my back on him, why did I turn my back on him?"

"It's both out faults," Slinking an arm around his brother's shivering shoulders, Denmark steered them back the way they came, keeping his other hand on Norway's arm to comfort him, "I should've built some sort of fence or pen for him, you are always nagging me too, but I was far more interested in showing off and going hunting, I'm sorry"

The apology came as a surprise to Norway, who looked up from his hands towards to elder. Denmark's face was downcast, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Shaking his head, Norway clutched onto his brother's hands, giving it the best reassuring squeeze he could muster.

"I'm sorry, too"

* * *

This wasn't a game, he realised as the sun began to disappear into the ground, turning the world hideously black and the trees into wretched monsters that sneered at his every move. He'd checked behind every tree, every bush, he'd even investigated a pond which ended up in him getting horribly soaked, but big brother was nowhere to be found.

Now, knowing nothing else to do, he cried. He cried until he had no more tears left and he was left a trembling, wet and chilled bundle within a springy patch of grass, hiccuping and whimpering pathetically as he continued to call for big brother. Didn't anyone hear him? Weren't they looking for him? He was right here!

Something moved to his right, causing a bush to crack and snap with the sheer force of his body while giant feet stomped heavily onto the solid floor of the forest. Silencing in fright, he uncurled himself and slowly, carefully, then felt his way around, seeking safety in a bush or tree roots. His fingers kissed over the opening of a tiny hole in the ground, the grass before it pressed down from wear.

It was better than nothing and, though it was a tight squeeze, he somehow managed to wriggle his way down until he was in a little den of some kind, odd smelly round pellets scattering the floor below him in a disgusting and manky blanket.

He almost went back when the stink hit him, until a tremendous _thud _hit the entrance of the burrow, a thunderous snout taking long, deep sniffs at the opening. Keeping pressed against the dirt wall, he remained motionless until the sound of feet moving away filled the air, but even then he didn't make a sound.

He spent the rest of the night paralysed against the edge of the den.

* * *

Neither Denmark nor Norway said much that night, Norway constantly opening the door in case Iceland had managed to return to them. Denmark just stared into the fire as he sat back in the rocking chair, his dinner untouched on the table and his face expressionless.

Eventually, Norway dragged himself too bed, but out of habit he visited Iceland's room first, opening the door to check the toddler was asleep. Of course, no one was there and the room remained empty, Norway stopping in the doorway once he realised what he'd done.

"Oh," He sighed to himself, quietly stepping into the room to run his hands along the hand-crafted cot Denmark had made a few days after finding the tiny baby. Blankets lay open from the morning when Norway had woken Iceland for breakfast, smiling as he yawned and rubbed the sleep from his lilac eyes. Retching down he disturbed the blanket, taking it into his hands and running his fingers over the soft material.

"Norway," A shadow appeared across the room then a hand touched his shoulder, "Norway, let's go to bed"

"O-ok," Keeping Iceland's blanket in his hands, he left the room, clutching it to his chest.

* * *

"Iceland! Iceland, can you hear me?" The middle brother shouted into the otherwise calm woodland, climbing over several fallen branches that seemed to be broken in the night. "Iceland!"

"Norway, stop!" Denmark suddenly cried, grabbing his arm and pulling him back, "Look!" Kneeling down he pointed to the odd marks in the mud, they were smudged and mangled but there was once very clear handprint heading in the direction they were heading. Norway gasped, falling to the ground to touch the little print. Iceland had crawled here…

"Oh God," Denmark suddenly breathed, turning his attention to another print the other side of him.

"What is it?" Visibly swallowing, Denmark glanced at him, face pale.

"Bear" Breath hitching, Norway leaned over to the print, his eyes not believing how _huge _the animal was. Fresh tears sprang to his eyes, trickling over his skin in floods.

"I _knew_ it! I knew he'd be killed," He whimpered, his hands grabbing the clothes resting over his heart. They should've kept looking, they should've…

"C-come on," Denmark said standing, his voice shaky, "We know what direction he is now, let's go find him"

"What will be left to find?" Norway whispered, also getting to his feet, "The bear would've eaten everything…"

"We don't know that, he may have gotten to safety," Denmark tried to sound hopeful, but his voice betrayed him. Gradually, they made their way after the prints, the bear's always alongside the toddlers one's like humungous plate, a teasing gesture to show how they failed.

They silently followed them through the trees, bushes and around the edge of a pond where Denmark found a piece of Iceland's clothing, another mock at their failure to protect the child. Eventually, they found a spot Iceland seemed to curl up on, the grass pushed down in a little oval circle.

But the bear's paw had crushed it, and there didn't seem to be any more of Iceland's prints around.

He hadn't survived the night.

"No, no, please no," Norway collapsed to the ground, shoulders shaking violently as he mourned into the elder's chest, Denmark weeping into his brother's hair, "Not my little brother, not him"

"I-I'm sorry Norway, I s-should have listened to you, I should have b-built a pen"

"I sorry t-too," Norway breathed, wrapping his arms around his brother, "I d-didn't keep a-an eye on him," They both stayed there, hold each other close and sobbing for their fallen brother, seeking comfort from the other. Hours had passed when Denmark finally pulled away, rubbing his eyes with his palm and letting out a shaky sigh. Blinking away his tears, he gazed over to Norway to suggest heading back, but instead he froze, mouth falling open.

"W-what?" Norway asked as he watched his brother's expression change to shock, "What is it?"

"Look behind you…" Suddenly scared it was the very bear that had murdered his baby brother, Norway carefully twisted around, his eyes wide.

"What…" The question never left his lips as his ocean blue orbs settled on the little person he never thought he'd see again, "Iceland!"

"Bah!" Both older nations scrambled across the ground towards the toddler, Norway scooping him up tightly into his arms and scattering kisses all over him while Denmark checked him over for injuries. Scratches and bruises covered his body, smears of blood staining his ripped clothes and skin while mud, dirt and animal droppings caked just about everywhere else, even his hair. The tot was shivering and ice cold to touch, but very much alive as he was hanging onto Norway desperately and crying weakly.

"Oh Iceland, it's ok," Norway shushed, resting his baby brother so he was lying in his arms and rocking gently while Denmark stroked his hair soothingly, both wearing giant smiles, "We're here Iceland, we're not going anywhere"

"Gah bah," Iceland agreed, snuggling into the material of Norway's tunic, swiftly falling asleep. Once happy that he was settled, the elder brothers all but sprinted back to their hut, Denmark filling some warm water into a bucket while Norway carefully removed the ruined clothing he'd dressed the toddler in only yesterday morning.

Iceland woke a little while after, still cold, shaken and refusing to let his big brother go. The water, which had been clear and fresh, was soon a horrible brown/green colour as the brothers gave Iceland a thorough wash, getting all the grime off his skin and out of his silvery hair. Next, one clean, dry and dressed in warm clothes, Norway gave him a big bowl of oats and milk, the nation eating almost all of it before collapsing asleep again in Norway's arms.

Both brothers agreed that Iceland would sleep with them tonight and, in the morning, Denmark got up extra early to build Iceland a secure play pen even though Iceland never ventured far from them again.

* * *

**This is the **_**longest**_** one-shot I've ever written! I hope you like it**** as it took me ages to write. Also, please check out my other stories, there is more (happier and fluffier) one-shots with these brothers and a few others.**

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Please review! They encourage me to write more!**

**Sukuangtou**


End file.
